


An Earth Day Visitor

by QueenieGoldstein



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Care of Magical Creatures, Earth Day, Gen, Hogwarts, Newt Scamander Goes to Hogwarts, Young Newt Scamander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieGoldstein/pseuds/QueenieGoldstein
Summary: I meant to post this yesterday (22nd April) when it was actually Earth Day but today is good too.Newt pays a visit to Hogwarts to take a Care of Magical Creatures class and teach them why he celebrates Earth Day and why its important.





	An Earth Day Visitor

“Earth Day is one of the most important days of the year," Newt began as he had so many times before, giving a wide smile to the group of fifth years standing in front of him. "Not only is it important to remember what Earth Day is about but why so many people around celebrate it. For me, it's about protecting the magical creatures I've spent the past few years studying. Now unfortunately I don't have permission to show you many of the magical creatures I keep in the safety of my case due to the dangerous nature of some of the creatures, much like those which find protection the Forbidden Forest. However, I will be using the assistance of my friend here to do this small demonstration."

Newt held out the palm of his hand, waiting patiently as Pickett took a few seconds to come out of hiding before the small Bowtruckle made its way along his arm and settling on Newt's hand. He smiled slightly as the group of fifth years excitedly took a few steps forward to have a closer look at the small, stick-like Bowtruckle.

“Now if I had permission, I would’ve take you into my suitcase and shown you a few different environments,” Newt said with a wider smile. “Unfortunately, Pickett here will have to do. And Bowtruckles are a great example of one magical environment that we should definitely be protecting as most of them live in trees which produce wand-quality wood. Each and every witch or wizard has a little impact on this little guy’s natural home through obtaining a wand when they turn 11.” Newt allowed Pickett to walk back along his arm and back into his pocket before turning his attention back to the class.

“I don’t want you guys to feel bad for these little guys though, they are extremely resourceful creatures when they want to be,” Newt couldn’t help but chuckle ever so slightly. “Even the 5 or 6 I look after can be a little bit of a handful.”

Newt began to wander as he talked, smiling widely at each student as he passed. “I think that a lot of people forget that they are more than capable of helping to keep magical creatures safe, many think that the smaller creatures such as Bowtruckles are no more than a pest. This is why I love coming to talk to during Care of Magical Creatures classes and all of you should have at least had a passing glance at my book by now as it is on your syllabus. This is an excellent way of expanding your understanding of magical creatures, even if I do say so myself. Most of you won’t go on to try and tame dragons or meet with the most dangerous magical creatures, but since you are all taking this class they you are more than capable of helping the smaller creatures.”

Newt paused momentarily, searching through his pockets momentarily until he pulled out a handful of woodlice. “For example, if you wanted to guide a Bowtruckle back to his home tree, just give him or her some woodlice and you can easily befriend and help them,” Newt held up a couple of the woodlice for Pickett to take and begin to eat. “This is true of every magical creature as long as you have a basic understanding of how to treat them with kindness and respect. The way I see it, Earth Day will always be about looking after the world around you, and the creatures in it. So if anyone has any questions….”


End file.
